


islanded in a stream of stars

by theladyrose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, reflections on motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyrose/pseuds/theladyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the series 6 finale. Amy and River, like mother, like daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	islanded in a stream of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/gifts).



> Written for my good friend laleia and her brilliant and ever astute observations. Please be glad I'm not writing you anything NC-17 because if I did, you'd be laughing yourself off your chair/bed and may become injured.

It shouldn't feel this normal, exchanging war stories over champagne, under a tranquil starry sky.

 

It shouldn't have been several lifetimes before she could see her daughter grow up and have a proper childhood, getting in trouble and dreaming of running off with spacemen to the stars.

 

It shouldn't haunt either of them, how they cheat death only to see how the men they love sacrifice, paying their price instead.

 

It shouldn't become so easy reconciling past, present, and future like they're the authors of history and not just sidekicks who stumbled into the action without realizing how they're changing the storyline.

 

It shouldn't surprise her that her own daughter bends all of time and space to her will, how their memories are a compass that restore a madman with a box to where he needs to be, has been all along.

 

Like mother, like daughter, Amy never wanted River to be anyone else.


End file.
